Penguin (DC)
The Penguin is one of the major villains from DC Comics, most notably appearing as one of Batman's oldest and most infamous foes. The Penguin relies heavily on gadgets, since he does not have any superpowers. His real name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. He feels the need to prove himself, because of his somewhat eccentric appearance. Although the Penguin doesn't seem to have any real powers, he appears to be somewhat of a knowledgeable scientist, as his umbrella doubles as a small helicopter device that he uses to fly the skies of Gotham and a pistol concealed in his umbrella. He also uses his umbrella to take down Batman. He owns a nightclub called the Iceberg Lounge which often provides cover for criminals, which Batman can actually tolerate provided he gets information on the criminal underworld. Unlike most of Batman's foes, he is not insane and is in complete control of his actions, giving him a unique relationship with the caped crusader. In other media Videogames ''Batman: Arkham'' Series ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Penguin doesn't appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but two of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have an entry in the character bios. His profile states: The Penguin, one of Batman's oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham's popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Cobblepot's front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his short stature, the Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Penguin is a major antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. At the beginning of the game, The Penguin was waiting for Bruce Wayne, to teach him a lesson for ruining his career. After Wayne managed to escape from Penguin after beating his men and breaking his arm, Penguin did quite a handful of activities. He managed to capture Mr. Freeze, kidnap Comissioner Gordon's special force, managed to find Solomon Grundy, and somehow aquire TITAN. In the middle of the game, Batman had to find Mr. Freeze, because the Joker poisoned Batman with his own blood. But the Penguin captured Freeze and held him in the museum, so Batman had to rescue Freeze. Penguin also was using Freeze's freeze gun. After Freeze was rescued, Batman created a device that could jam Freeze's weapons. He uses on the freeze gun which left Penguin vunerable. To prevent himself from being defeated by Batman, Penguin tossed Batman into the hands of Solomon Grundy. After Grundy was defeated, Penguin tried to defeat Batman with a Rocket Launcher, but ended up being defeated by Batman. In the video game, Penguin's personality is different. He's less sophisticated and more bloodthirsty. ''Injustice Gods Among Us'' Penguin makes a cameo in a Star Labs Mission where he shoot the fighter closest to him. ''Batman'' Telltale series Oswald Cobblepot appears in the Telltale video game series for Batman. This version is tall, thin and handsome (unlike his comic book counterpart) and is the same age as Bruce Wayne, with the pair of them being childhood friends. Television and Film ''Gotham'' A younger version of Penguin appears in the television series Gotham, where he appears as one of the series' antagonists. He is played by Robin Lord Taylor. ''MAD'' The Penguin has made appearances in the Cartoon Network show MAD. He gave a safety PSA in episode 11, was shopping in a villain warehouse in episode 20, and was seen at a restaurant in episode 32. ''Batman Returns'' In the movie Batman Returns, Penguin leads a gang of mischeivous criminals and circus performers called the Circus Gang and tried to take over Gotham City by officially becoming the town's new mayor. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' Penguin appears in Batman: Assault on Arkham, voiced again by Nolan North. He is hired by Amanda Waller to give the Suicide Squad arms, equipment, and shelter in his Iceberg Lounge for the night prior to their mission to infiltrate Arkham Asylum and take out the Riddler. He appears to have worked with Deadshot before and respects him as the city's best assassin, as he chooses to only work with the best, and he holds a grudge against the Joker and Harley Quinn for their having sunk a truck of his cigarettes "just for a laugh." ''Batman: Bad Blood'' The Penguin briefly appears at the end of the film Batman: Bad Blood in a non-speaking role. Penguin is seen in a car escaping from the cops in a high-speed chase. The Bat Family flies down to pursue him. DC Extended Universe The Penguin is somewhat mentioned in the DC Extended Universe as he is one of Batman's most formidable foes whose exploding gadgets would once become Batman's biggest concern. Penguin also owns a trendy, stylish club called the Iceberg Lounge. He is confirmed to appear in the upcoming 2021 superhero film, The Batman, and he will be portrayed by Colin Farrell who previously portrayed Bullseye and Percival Graves. ''Holy Musical Batman'' The Penguin was one of the rogues who worked with Sweet Tooth to destroy Batman and put nuclear Warheads into the city's water supply. At first, he didn't like the homicidal candy-themed criminal when he interrupted the Rogues Councils' meeting in destroying the Bat, but after Sweet Tooth killed Chilly Willy with his lollipop to express his villainy, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, put your flippers together for the NEW king of crime in Gotham." Which resulted in him having some humility. Navigation pl:Pingwin (DC) Category:Thief Category:Crime Lord Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Blackmailers Category:Revived Category:Outcast Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Saboteurs Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Arrogant Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Penguin (comics) Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Forgers Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Addicts Category:Mastermind Category:Pimps Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Gamblers Category:Betrayed Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Elitist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Inmates Category:Golddiggers Category:Batwoman Villains